1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor technology, and in particular, it relates to a stacked package device fabricated by using a three-dimensional (3D) printing technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demand increases for electronic products such as digital cameras, camera phones, and displays, semiconductor technology for products made therefrom must develop rapidly, especially as product trends show an increased requirement for the semiconductor chip size to be miniaturized, and for the functionality of the semiconductor chip to be increased and become more complex.
Typically, a semiconductor chip includes an integrated circuit including interconnect structures. The surface of the semiconductor chip includes exposed bonding pads that are electrically connected to the interconnect structures. The semiconductor chip can be electrically connected to an exterior circuit through these bonding pads. The semiconductor chip is typically placed in a sealed package, due to performance demands, for operational stability.
Wire bonding and encapsulation molding processes are typically performed on the semiconductor packages to form a stacked package device for electrically connecting to the exterior circuit. Metal wires are employed to connect the exterior circuit from the bonding pads of the semiconductor chip while the wire bonding process is being performed. An encapsulation molding process is performed after the wire bonding process, to protect the semiconductor chip and the metal wires.
However, metal wires are easily oxidized because they are exposed to the external environment before the encapsulation molding process is performed. As a result, the resistance of the metal wires is increased. Moreover, as the semiconductor chip size is to be miniaturized, and the complexity of the design of the semiconductor chip is to be increased, problems may arise with the shifting, bridging and/or breakage of metal wires due to the molding compound used during the encapsulation molding process, and this results in a reduction of the overall reliability of the stacked package device. Therefore, there is a need to develop a method for fabricating a stacked package device capable of addressing the problems described above.